


Let's Get Outta Here

by sharkcar



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture, chase scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: Cover for Issue 2 of my comic book version of my fan novella, Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino. This issue is mainly devoted to the chase scene out of the slave market.





	Let's Get Outta Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469661) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 



> So the cover for the first issue was done by digital painting in photoshop, which is not intended for illustration, per se. But it works. I'm kind of proud how quickly my skills with the software have evolved after lots of practice.  
> Anyway, for this issue, I knew just what image I wanted to use. Obi-Wan always maintains a certain dignity and it's always funny when he has to do things like break out of pirate prison or, in this case, steal a vehicle. I wanted the speeder to be a little too small with everyone piled in. In keeping with the caper genre, the lettering and the speeder paint job are Scooby Doo references. The setting of Mos Pelgo, I imagined it like Petra, a reference to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and more generally desert adventure movies like Lawrence of Arabia (which also features Alec Guinness).

[LINK HERE: Let's Get Outta Here: Obi Wan-Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino, Cover, Book 2](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/176078648470/lost-batches-issue-2-cover-already-three-pages-in)


End file.
